It is known to provide high power electronic control devices for a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle. Typically, the electronic control devices are connected by electric power cables to a power source such as a belt driven alternator/starter. In operation, these electronic control devices create high levels of heat energy. The performance of the electronic control devices becomes greatly diminished if the heat that these devices generate is not removed rapidly. In internal combustion/electric hybrid vehicles, various heat transfer systems have been developed to remove heat from the electronic control devices to maintain their efficiency. For example, the electronic control device may be an electronic control module with an independently pumped glycol cooling system separate from the cooling system of the vehicle. As a result, these heat transfer systems require energy to operate (e.g., coolant pumps).
Often the cooling systems used to limit the temperature in hybrid electronic control modules are complicated, costly, contain combustible fluids, and are difficult to package. Furthermore, dedicated cooling systems that use circulating coolant have a parasitic electrical load from the recirculation pumps used.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a cooling system for a vehicle that removes heat from control devices. It is also desirable to provide a cooling system for electronic control devices that eliminates combustible fluids and is less costly. It is further desirable to provide a cooling system for electronic control devices that is not complicated and difficult to package. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cooling system that meets these desires.